


The Other Side

by hihoniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoniall/pseuds/hihoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Thompson is an 18 year old commoner who has to take care of her little sister Charlie and her mother as her brother, Jack, was kidnapped by farther who rejected the common land hundreds of years ago. The commoners are resistors and many have been killed, including Belle's father, whenever a war occurs. Belle travels back and forth between the two sides for the necessities she needs to keep her family alive but someone catches her eye and she is unable to stop bumping into him whenever she is in the farther.           </p><p> </p><p>Forbidden love is soon to be uncovered but how will Belle choose between her family and the farther and how will the farther ever except a commoner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My boots make a sludging sound as I make my way through the deserted field, my eyes fixed on the forest that lies ahead. I can hear the sound of a bird cawing in the distance and I pray that there isn't a bunch of troubled teenagers out here although it would be fun to chase them out, a smirk appearing on my face at the thought. I tuck a stray wave of my hair behind my ear as it tickles my forehead, the field narrowing infront of me as I quicken my pace, the light drizzle of rain threatening to turn heavier.

"Hey Belle," a sharp voice comes from behind me and I spin around to see a small figure in the bushes crouched slightly, camoflaged by her choice of clothing, "I was wondering when you'd show." The familiar hint of my best friends sarcasm lightens my mood and my smile becomes wider.

"Sorry Tina," I laugh, pulling her in for a hug as my arms are wrapped tightly around her shoulders but not tight enough to choke her, "Mum was working late and I had to babysit Charlie, I swear I can't wait until she's seven and can fend for herself," I reply harshly, the memory of standing outside the bakery in the shivering cold when I was seven in the hope of warm food making my blood boil and my breath quicken.

"You ready to go into town?" she questions and I nod, not trusting my voice. Tina has a black jacket wrapped around her, black jeans sticking to her legs with rips at her knees, black trainers covering her feet. Her light brown hair was tied into a ponytail which came to the nape of her neck which was pierced with snake bites. She had bright blue eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows which I envied, they were a perfect thickness at the start and got continually thinner. "Mark said to be careful today, that there's a lot of people on the hunt for commoners, he said he'll meet us at the other side."

"Pft, there's been hundreds of people on the hunt for commoners for years, it's bullshit," I remind her, taking charge as I push branches out of the way, the path beneath us clear from recent commoners clearly making their way to town maybe yesterday or the day before. Ahead I can see the wall which divides us, however the hole underneath the wall was probably the best thing commoners had ever done, ableing us to get the necessary equipment and food our families depended on at the end of the longer months when deliveries became scarce.

"That's just what Mark said." I feel sorry for snapping at Tina but I knew she'd understand, the pressure at home building as my brother got caught by the other side only a few months ago and not knowing anything about what happened to him was worrying. Since I was the oldest apart from Mum, I had to take charge which meant showing no emotion infront of Charlie who was already distraught. My father had been killed by the other side years ago, the war of the commoners and the farther wild and out of control, killing over one billion commoners. We come face to face with the grey, dividing wall and Tina allows a little squeal to escape her lips. We had begun crossing the border three years ago, when we were fifteen, and now we were pros.

I get down on my stomach, peeping my head through the hole and pushing the bunch of twigs and leaves out of my way so I can see properly. Two guards stand either side but as soon as I see who they are I slip right through, knowing they are commoners pretending to work for the other side due to the tattoos on their wrists which are uncovered. These tattoos would seem like nothing to the farther but to the commoners it is a clear sign of resistance. The job of acting as guards for the other side is completely dangerous but someone had to do it so us commoners could lead a better life. I brush off the needles of pine trees from my black jeans as Tina slips through, holding out her hand for me to pull her up.

"Thanks Niall," she nods to the boy on my left hand side as we both cover up the hole we climbed through just minutes ago and he nods his head. He looks a little older than us when I realise he is probably one of Mark's friends. Mark was my brothers best friend and Tina's boyfriend who had promised he would somehow get Jack out of the farther's hands although there was no doubt in anyones minds that this was practically impossible, that Jack was either dead or was in prison till he dies.

"There's my girl," Mark announces and Tina squeals, jumping into Marks outstretched arms causing me to smile. I glance over to Niall who is also smiling as he shakes his head and I wonder why I have never met him before so I walk over to him, my strides long.

"Niall?" I ask and the boy whips his head towards me, his features soft. His eyes are blue, gleaming under the dim lights and his lips are curled upwards showing his perfect white teeth. It was clear he was undeniably attractive especially in the farther's uniform.

"Hi Belle."

"Where you a friend of Jack's?" I ask and I can't help but notice his body stiffen at the mention of his name.

"Why?"

"He was my brother, he still is, I hope," I stutter as I mess up my words as Niall presses his hand on the small of my back.

"I thought you had the same eyes, I'm sorry to hear that Belle, when Mark and Tina talked about you and Jack, I never really joined the dots. I'm stupid like that," he remarks, chuckling slightly before returning to his serious manner.

"It's okay, I was just wondering where you one of the last people to see him?" he shakes his head and I can't help the feeling of disappointment welling up inside of me.

"I would've tried to save him if I was," Niall whispers, his face full of concern, his eyebrows knitted together.

"C'mon Belle!" Mark shouts as his arm wraps around Tina's waist and Sam chuckles beside me.

"Enjoy being the third wheel," he winks and I can't help the chill running down my spine so I quickly turn away in the hope he didn't notice.

"Hey you," Mark smiles, letting go of Tina to hug me, rubbing my back as he does so, "how's everyone keeping?" he mumbles this so as no one around us can hear which I appreciate.

"So so," I squeeze him tighter before letting go, "we have business to do," I smile as I let go and Tina smiles sympathetically at me as we escape out the back door of the building, down a dark alleyway and into the busy streets of the farther. Everyone was dressed differently and so it was no shock when Tina and I looked quite different to some of the inhabitants. We just hoped they wouldn't have an id check because if they did, we were screwed. An id check was done by official soldiers to see if any commoners were here in farther. Of course, the commoners who lived here had an id of a farther inhabitant meaning only few commoners actually lived on the other side. Mark, however, was lucky enough to own an id and an appartment, meaning he could swap between the common and the farther whenever he wanted.

I allowed the suspicious stares around me, knowing if I reacted panicked they would know I wasn't one of them. They would know I was a commoner.

"Through here," Mark mumbles, pushing Tina towards a small and dirty building from which I suspect is where his appartment is situated. We march up the stairs as he fumbles with his keys in silence and I plop myself on the sofa as soon as we enter his room. A few other males are gathered here as well but I know who they are, they were all Jack's friends too.

"Hey Thompson!" one shouts me causing my head to spin around, "we have good news. Jack isn't dead, he's in the prison wards with other commoners," he smiles but the news doesn't give me much hope, at least if he was dead he wouldn't have to survive the pain. I nod but keep my head low for the remainder of the night as Mark makes plans on how to transport all the necessities to the commonland.


	2. chapter 2

"Belle, seriously, help," Mark groans as he lifts two bags of flour and Jacob lifts boxes full of meat behind him.

"You don't tell Tina to help," I huff, stretching before getting off the sofa and shuffling towards the bag of oatmeal before shifting the bag onto the truck which we have decided to travel to the common land in. Tina was sat on the grass, fiddling with her boots and looking pretty ; she never got chose for any heavy jobs, Mark always made the excuse that she was too small, too petite and that she would hurt herself somehow. We all knew that even back two years ago that he liked her but he didn't know that she was also crazy about him and when it came to Tina 'accidentally' finding out the pair had become literally inseparable, lucky for me.

"This isn't going to work bro," Jacob expresses worriedly as he wipes his hands on his jeans, eyeing the now full truck.

"Trust me Jacob, I've done this before," he replies sharply.

"Not with two commoners in the back," Tina adds as Mark admires the truck, hissing at Tina for speaking so freely in the open.

"Yeah, would it not be easier for Tina and I to climb back the way we came?"

"No commoners are monitoring there at the moment, the results would be devastating. Besides I don't see why this can't wait till morning," Mark shrugs.

"I have a family to feed, that's why," I spit, hopping into the back of truck and ducking down into the space where your legs are meant to be, Jacob covering me with coats and a blanket so I am hidden from the eye of suspicious guards.

"Good luck Thompson," he sighs before slamming the door shut and moving onwards.

I can't help but feel nervous due to Jacob's concern but push the thought of being stopped out of my mind; there might be commoners working at the gates anyways. The car jerks to a start but we drive in silence, the sound of the roaring engine and the squeaky wheels irritating.

I almost shout out with curiosity 'are we nearly there?' after what seems like an hour of driving but the truck halts unexpectedly, voices surrounding us. I rub my head which has just been whacked off the side of the car but I am careful not to let any noise slip from my mouth.

"Hello sir, id," a gruff voice comes from outside and I'm shocked at the automatic urgency that these soldiers have.

"Here you go," Mark says, his voice casual and collected, not a hint of fear hidden behind it.

"What have you got in here?" Another voice comes from outside of the truck and I stiffen as the sound of boots come closer and closer towards the door.

"Food, what else?" Mark tries to make a joke of it but the soldiers seem unimpressed.

"Check the back," a command is followed and that's when I begin to shake, bile rising in my throat. I'm going to be caught and thrown in jail for the rest of my life or worse, get executed. The door opens beside me and I feel the cover around me lifting, my eyes widening. A young soldier who looks around 18-19 is standing before me. He is definitely attractive and I can't help but shake my head, a tear streaming down my face. A hot soldier was going to watch me beg for survival, he was going to watch me suffer. He searches my eyes before reaching out, rubbing his thumb over my cheek, leaning in so his breath is hot on my neck. The skin to skin contact makes me jump slightly, his breath causing a chill to run up and down my spine, my cheeks blushing slightly at the effect he had just had on me.

"I won't give you up," he whispers before straightening up, "Nothing in the back sir," he announces and I sit paralysed in shock as he covers me up again, a smile on his face. He definitely wasn't a commoner, he had no tattoo on his wrist not did he have the commoner complexion. Two thumps are given to the back of the truck as Mark starts it, stalling once before driving over bumpy territory as gates close behind us.

"We're safe," he announces and I can hear the relief in his voice as Tina lets out a squeal of delight, both of us ripping the covers off.

"When he said to look in the back I thought we were doomed but the soldier didn't check my side!"

"Belle?" Mark looks worriedly at me in the rear view mirror and I shake my head, a smile appearing on my face.

"Who was the soldier who checked the back Mark?"

"I couldn't make out his name on his tag, the lights were shining on me moreso than him."

"He saw me guys, he wasn't a commoner and he let us go. Are there resistors on the other side too?" I bounce up and down excitedly but the other two don't share my excitement.

"He probably thought you were from the farther, he didn't want to cause trouble," Mark adds in but I shake my head, defiant that he knew I was a commoner. He smiled at me.

"Believe what you want but I know what he did, he whispered that he wouldn't give me up," I grumble however the smile on my face never comes off, the excitement still clear at the thought of resistors on the other side of farther. The soldiers face refuses to leave my mind, his green eyes gleaming under the dim light and his brown hair scruffy as he took off the stupid hat that they were told to wear. His smile was perfect and I could tell he probably had all the farther girls falling for him; especially in that uniform. His voice was deep and husky although the boy seemed to have no flaw. I was fantasising about someone I didn't know and would never meet again and yet that made the excitement of the farther so much more interesting. I had to meet this soldier again, I needed answers and I needed to see him and hear his voice again. "Tina, can we go to farther tomorrow again?" Tina eyes me suspiciously but nods in agreement and I can't stop the butterflies appearing in my stomach. Whether Tina wants to come with me or I go by myself, I am finding the soldier who was willing to give up his own life to save commoners who mean nothing but trouble to the farther. Maybe he can help me get to Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of Charlie's soft whimpers in the bed opposite mine and I realise she is having a nightmare which was common for my four year old sister. It seems to be around 7.30am and now I am fully awake there is no point in me even trying to get back to sleep, it never happens. I gently remove the covers from Charlie, slipping in beside her and pressing a kiss to her temple causing her eyes to flutter open, full of fright.

"It's okay Char," I promise, holding her tight as her breathing calms and her grip lessens on me, "What was it this time?"

"You," she stutters, "they took you. Mum had to quit her job to look after me and we were poor and," her bottom lip starts to quiver so I kiss her cheek and run my hand through her hair.

"It was just a nightmare sweetie, you know I'm not going anywhere, right?" I smile and she nods, her eyes closing in another attempt to sleep peacefully. I groan as the innocence of my little sister is painful knowing all too soon she will have to face the dangers of the outside world, something she can never be mentally prepared for. I slip from her bed once her breaths are louder and evened out, changing into my normal clothes, hoping Tina was able to sneak out past her father's careful eye. This time Mark had promised he'd show us a short cut which I was happy to oblige knowing the usual 20 minute walk was too much of a bore.

I close my front door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief as I snuck out successfully, the village of the commoners only really beginning to wake, many setting up their stalls to begin their busy day at the market. I make my way to the forest and I'm glad to see four or five figures stood at the entrance, two of which I can guess are Mark and Tina.

"You're late," Mark points out as I jog up to them, my loose strands of hair blowing in the wind.

"No shit Mark," I roll my eyes although I am welcomed by a smile from Niall and a hello from Jacob.

"Well now that we're all here," Mark glares at me, "let's head off." Tina hangs back with me as the three boys take the lead, their strides long and fast meaning Tina and I have to jog sometimes to catch up with them.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, her nose wrinkled slightly in which I know she's clearly anxious by my lateness.

"Charlie had another nightmare, it's nothing to worry about," I smile at her, placing hy hand on her shoulder. She nods but keeps her head ducked down, avoiding any other possible conversation that could occur so I keep my head down, following the boys feet.

"It's here," Niall points towards the grey wall and the clearing beneath it, "leads straight past the soldiers quarters, it just means if someone's not on duty this way is probably the safest and most beneficial." His eyes never leave mine as he talks and I can't help but feel he is directing it to me so I break eye contact, scanning the area of the forest allow still listening to the instructions Mark is giving. Suddenly, Jacob is down on his stomach, crawling through the small hole and slipping to the other side. You wouldn't need to be fat anyways, it's a good thing the farther starve us afterall.

"I'll go last," Niall smiles at me as Mark and Tina line up to slide through next, his denim jacket covered with muck stains probably from messing around with Jacob and Mark.

"Are you sure?" I ask him and he nods, his eyes sparkling as he runs his hand through his messy hair.

"Course I'm sure," he laughs slightly, "Mark mentioned you two not having id, well I know a few people that work with me and I'm sure within a month or so I can get you hooked up with one."

"Seriously? That'd save a lot of worry and hassle, cheers Niall!" I smile, pulling him in for a tight hug before dropping to my knees and wiggling through the hole. Jack would definitely not approve of the closeness of me and his friends since he left but he isn't here and they're the ones protecting me so it didn't exactly bother me. I brush the dirt off me and I quickly glance up to find Niall stood beside me, his hands in his pockets. "What?" I laugh confusedly at how he managed to slip through so quickly but he just shrugs.

"Practice," he replies before scooting ahead to Jacob, leaving me to trail along on my own at the back, great.

"Would you guys mind if I went for a stroll? If we have a meet up spot I can meet you there in about an hour or so, whenever you guys are finished checking out what you need to do?" I suggest cooly, hoping no one will suspect anything. Mark glances at Jacob who nods curtly.

"There will be no id checkers at this time, she's safe," Jacob trudges on followed by Niall after he stares blankly at me.

"Alright then, Belle you need to be careful, alright?" Marks face is full of concern, "we'll meet here when the hours up, no later, alright?" I nod trying to keep my calm front however inside I am bursting, the adrenaline of finally meeting this soldier giving me goosebumps.

"No problem boss," I salute to Mark, jogging off in the opposite direction. I had to go to the soldiers headquarters first, find out his name and hopefully were he would be at this time. Then all I had to do was track him down. The hard bit was the time limit and also the fact I didn't know exactly were I was going. So what is the easy part then?

As I meet signs, I slow to a walk, taking in the different directions and places they are directing me towards. I turn aback around, facing the centre of the town, placing where Mark's appartment is situated and guessing that we took a left to get to the end of the farther. I follow my gut instinct in the hope that I am right and turn into a narrow alleyway, hoping I can ask someone for directions without them suspecting I am a commoner. I could always pretend I was visiting my aunt and I wanted to go to the forest for a walk. I smile at my idea, walking on towards the end of the alleyway which seems to be packed with people.

"Isabelle Thompson," A husky voice states, the humourous and familiar tone sending chills down my spine.

"Someone's done their research," I retort, eyeing up the soldier who is no longer in uniform but rather in similar clothes to my own.

"Looks like we were hunting each other down," he chuckles, taking a puff of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground, squishing it with his foot. His jacket is tightly fitted around his broad shoulders and I can't help but feel nervous around this boy as he walks towards me.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me to not even introduce myself babe. I'm Harry Styles."


	4. Chapter 4

His arrogant smirk was enough to send me walking furiously towards him only to be pushed against the wall roughly by his large hands, his face only inches from mine, my breathing quickening at the unexpected occurance.

"What's your problem, babe?" his cologne was strong but overwhelming in a nice way, not too sickening to make me gag.

"I want to know why you did what you did, why did you let our truck go past those gates? You knew we were commoners, it wasn't that hard to just give us up. Why didn't you? I'm sure you would've got a reward for it," the words come out harsh, as if they leave a bitter taste in my mouth. I can't help but study Harry's reaction, his face muscles relaxing and contracting in different places, his eyebrows furrowing, lips puckering.

"You've got to be fucking with me, you seriously don't know that there's people siding with commoners on this side too? Jesus, Claire clearly didn't do a good enough job then," he chuckles loudly as he thumb lightly glides over my cheekbone, the exact gesture he did the night before. I catch a glimpse of the resisting tattoo inked across his wrist and my mind pieces everything together.

"You're serious?" We're not alone. I mean the resistors of course because Harry and I were still most definitely alone in a stingy alleyway which was not appropriate for a meeting place in any kind of situation.

"Well I wouldn't let you away for nothing," he has stepped back now, a few metres separating us, "a few years ago a woman named Claire disappeared into the common land to spread the word of resistors here in the farther but of course there were some," he pauses for a moment, his eyes dulled over, "complications. She made her way to and from the common land to here, just like you do to get supplies, but someone recognized her from the farther and reported her. The soldiers captured her, erasing her memory completely. Now she wanders around town not knowing anyone. The farther decided to make a public announcement of the consequences of siding with commoners but this just angered everyone more so. I don't think they'd be able to handle an uprising."

"That's cruel," I decide to not mention the whole uprising business. Harry is still tense and I desperately want to reach out, to comfort him, but I barely know him so it would be more than inappropriate, "would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Wasn't last night enough?" he questions, a frown on his face.

"Come with me and explain this whole situation to my friends, they don't believe me, that you let us go last night," I start to blab on, unable to stop the words flying from my mouth causing Harry to chuckle.

"Chill, Belle. Course I will, if it means informing new resistors then it's practically my duty." He tugs at the ends of his hair before strutting down towards the end of the alley where the sun is blinding me. I squint my eyes, shielding them as we emerge together, causing a few stares from residents however Harry doesn't seem fussed.

"People are staring," I whisper under my breath but Harry shrugs, stepping closer towards me.

"It's probably because I'm generally not nice enough to have company and now I have this sexy girl beside me, it's kind of, perplexing, even to me" he chuckles, his hand brushing against mine. I jerk my arm backwards due to the unexpected touch but this causes Harry to laugh louder, agitating me slightly.

We walk further and further towards our meeting spot and the nerves in my stomach have multiplied by 1000. How will everyone react when they see I've brought Harry? Will they shout at me? Forbid me to come to the farther anymore? I push the thoughts out of my mind, taking a seat on the bench of the empty park. Harry stares at me as he rests his body against a tree, his finger tugging at his lip.

"You got a problem?" I snap, Harry's eyebrows raising at the harshness of my tone.

"No need to be so rude, after all this is what, the second favour I've done for you?" 

"Well, I'll do you favour. Name it and it's yours," I roll my eyes, shuffling around in the hope the others would show up soon. 

"I don't need a favour yet, I'll keep that for when I do." 

"Whatever," I pout,"Would you have any idea how to bust someone out of prison?" I blurt, diverting my eyes from Harry as I feel his stare on me.

"Why would someone like you need to know that?" he chuckles complacently. The sound of feet on gravel makes me lift my head and I am met by the stares of Mark and Tina, as Nial eyes the stranger cautiously. 

"Hi," Mark mumbles abruptly, waiting for an introduction. Tina stares blankly at Harry, clearly intimidated by his towering frame.

"Mark, this is Harry, the guard last night who let us past the gates. I wanted him to explain to you some things that are important." Harry looks at me before outstretching a hand to Mark, who firmly shakes it.

"I think this would be suited better if we discussed this in a more, private area?" Mark suggests, stalking off to the direction of the appartment. 

Everyone walks in silence, tension between the group and I as Harry walks alongside me, citizens eyeing us carefully.

"Good morning Harry," an elderly woman voices from beside us, clearly wanting to start a conversation. The others continue walking however, forcing me to stay with Harry to direct him to the apartment. 

"Hello Mrs Gilmer," Harry smiles as the woman eyes me up confidently.

"Are you and your father coming for tea tonight? Sheila told me if I saw you to invite you because she's making roast lamb, you're favourite," she winks causing Harry to chuckle.

"Well then I'm definitely not missing out!" Harry answers enthusiastically and I can tell the older woman plays a huge role in his life.

"You can bring your lady friend too, Sheila would love more girls to be around. She's afraid that you men will take away her feminism!" 

"Now Dorothy, I'm sure Belle has plans," Harry raises an eyebrow towards me.

"Sorry m'am," I smile, "I wish I could but my mums working late tonight so I have my sister to look after."

"No worries sweetie, there will be another time," she laughs, fiddling with her fancy net hat and walking the opposite way.

"Sorry if that embarrassed you, Dorothy really doesn't know when to stop. It's an awful habit of hers."

"It's fine," I assure him, "she's really sweet."

"Not when she makes you tidy the house until it's spotless. She has OCD and if there's even one particle of dust she makes you clean the whole house again." His eyes crinkle at the memory and I can't help but giggle, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Good thing she doesn't live with me then." I knock on the door of the apartment which Niall opens swiftly, his twinkling eyes meeting my own. We don't say anything as Harry enters, however Niall places his hand on the small of my back as Mark is slumped carelessly on the sofa.

"Harry, right?" Mark smirks, his fingers intertwined as he sits forward, his elbows resting on his wripped jeans. 

"yeah."

"We're going to ask a few questions first, just to be on the safe side."

"Isn't saving your asses last night enough to prove I'm with you?"

"Harry," I hiss, his attitude catching Mark by surprise.

"Full name."

"Harry Edward Styles," he smugly retorts as Niall rapidly punches the information in to a small tablet that I don't recognise.

"Date of birth?"

"I didn't know this was a dating session," Harry smirks.

"Answer the question," Mark snaps, his harsh eyes causng me to flinch.

"1st February 1994."

"Parents names?" At this, Harry clams up causing Mark to grow in confidence. "Parents names."

"James Styles." 

"And your mother?" 

"Dead." His tone is flat as he eyes find an empty spot on the wall.

"Address?"

"46 Parkside," Harry remains casual however his tense posture says otherwise.

"Commoner/farther resident. Father was a commoner, mother from here," Niall mumbles causing me to gasp, my mouth dropping in shock. Harry never mentioned anything about being half commoner before, why didn't he tell me?

"Just a few safety precautions I'm sure you're aware of."

"Trust me, I've been through plenty," he exhales, unclenching his fists, "now Belle said you don't know about the farther supporting the commoners, is that right?"

"Wrong actually. Few knew, including myself,Tina, Niall and Jack. It's actually one of the reasons we carry out the questions first. Our friend Jack got taken to prison for being a little too smooth with people here." Mark glances at me apologetically but I swiftly make my way towards the door, slamming it behind me as I run down the stairs and outside. Why did no one tell me about this? Am I not entilted to know what's going on? I exhale deeply, sitting myself down on a bench in the park watching the sky as it darkens.


	5. Chapter 5

I hear the sound of feet padding on the concrete ground and the bench jumps due to the extra weight. I can tell by his scent it's Harry, although I really don't want to talk to him right now.

"We sorted everything out, Mark and I," he begins to explain but I refuse to give him a response, keeping my head down and staring at a withered flower just a few centimetres ahead of me. "Please, I didn't think this kind of thing would matter to you."

I can't help but scoff at his underestimated comment. He told me he was one of us, not part of them too.

"I share nothing with the side I live on. I did help you remember?" Harry says as if reading my thoughts.

"I'd rather be alone at the moment," is all I can manage but harry seems incapable of following my simple request, instead shifting closer to me.

"I know they don't tell you things, even things about your brother. You deserve to know. I told them we'll have to work together for a while longer for us to come up with a secure plan and I insisted you join us. it's only fair." I look up at him, unable to read the emotion in his eyes.

"Why? apparently I'm too fragile."

"I don't see you that way. You are smart and cunning, they don't realise how much they actually need you. When I have searched vehicles many people try to jump me, thinking I'm from the farther, giving the whole act up. I could tell you where scared but many others are too and react differently. You knew it was better to hide than to attack, you kept everyone safe."

I can't help the small smile tugging on my lips as I look to the ground again, realising that Harry clearly saw something in me that I didn't even recognise. The soft wind blowing and the darkening sky left us with no option but to cross over soon, thankfully knowing our side was patrolling the wall.

"Can I visit you sometime? I want to see your world. My father refuses to take me when he crosses but I'm old enough and prepared."

"Sure," I smile, "it's nothing like over here though. It's home, even if we live in poverty. We know the difference."

"Belle," Niall's soft voice calls from the end of the path. I glance up at him, my face blushing slightly as I realise the little space between Harry and I, jumping up slightly.

"I'll see you soon," his tone has changed from earlier, no longer playful but sincere and honest.

"Of course, I'm sure Mark will inform you of the details." I smile at him once more before stalking off toward Niall whose eyes are raking over me as he tries to figure my mood out, something which is easily done.

"I'm sorry," he finally says, running a hand through his hair and tugging at his T-shirt nervously, "Mark made us promise not to tell you incase it would upset you. I was totally against it." I can see his hands shake a little from the corner of my eye so I reach over and rub his arm lightly.

"I know it's not your fault, don't worry," I smile at him and continue to rub his arm, "I forgive you." He nods, a smile appearing on his face as we make our way to the wall, not attracting any attention.

"Need any help babysitting tonight? my family are working too so I'll be all alone anyways, plus I haven't seem Charlie in ages."

"Why not, I mean I could definitely do with the company," I smile at him, entering the usual side door and pressing myself against the wall, just to make sure that the guards on duty are the ones we trust. Luckily, I see Mark waiting patiently, talking to the tall dark soldier.

"I'm working tomorrow so if you guys need to get through I can arrange it, I mean, it's better if we get Jack out sooner rather than later right?"

"That'd be great, thanks niall," I smile, walking straight past Mark with my head down, hoping that he will ignore me.

"Belle," Tina says quietly, arm reaching out for mine. I jerk backwards, glaring at her.

"No, you knew all this time Tina what happened and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Only because Mark told me too! You know I was only doing it to protect you!"

"Oh," I scoff, "Protect me? I get it now. Knowing that my brother was really alive would've had me in so much pain, knowing he was dead was so much more relieving." I know I'm shouting now as Niall tugs my arm, a sad expression crossing his face.

"Belle," Tina's voice is almost a whisper and I couldn't care less. I storm off, Niall closely behind me as he tries to calm me down however I don't even hear him, my anger overpowering every noise being made in the real world. I quickly crawl underneath the wall and cross to my homeland, which is dull due to the dark clouds in the sky.

"It really was Mark's fault Belle, he thought he was doing what was best for you. He promised himself to do at least that when Jack was taken away. I can't justify his actions or my own and you have a right to be upset but please try and not be mad at Tina."

"Niall she's my best friend," my voice cracks a little and I shake my head, refusing for my emotions to get the better of me, instead biting my lip and walking faster. Niall puffs a sigh and I realise I am not the best company at the minute so I try to cheer myself up, however nothing works and I end up being pulled in by my furious side, angrily pushing away branches and kicking stones.

"I'm pretty hungry," Niall breaks the silence and I smile, realising how my stomach was practically empty too, since I didn't have breakfast or lunch.

"Me too, what do you fancy?"

"How nice would chicken be right now?" My mouth waters at the thought, although chicken was only ate on special occasions, wasting chicken on such a normal day would be classified as a sin, a huge sin.

"I guess duck is going to have to do for now," I smile, Niall and I making our way out from the forest, quickly running down the slope, and onto the rough pathway on the way to my house. I can tell mum is making dinner, the smoke escaping the chimney too wild to be just a normal fire.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting Mrs Thompson?" Niall asks politely as we sit down to eat our dinner, duck, as usual, with a few vegetables from the garden.

"Don't be silly Niall, you're always welcome here, and please, call me Sarah," she smiles whilst I pat Charlie's leg, telling her to eat up.

"Thanks Sarah," he smiles, clearing his plate and running a hand over his stomach, "I'm definitely full up, that was beautiful."

"I'm sick of duck," Charlie pouts, bringing a smile to Niall's face.

"Me too," he whispers allow loud enough for me to hear, "But duck has magical powers." Her eyes widen, mouth dropping open at the new information, Charlie gasping at me as I try not to chuckle. "How do ya think your sister got so pretty and strong? And how I'm so handsome and buff," Niall jokes, showing off his 'huge' muscles. Charlie begins stuffing her face and I can't help but shake my head. Niall always had a way with children, he had the patience that no one else was willing to give. Yet, I can't only help but wonder at what Harry is like with children and what he would be like with Charlie, blush falling to my cheeks as I finish the last part of my meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is another work that I wrote ages ago on my wattpad and I decided to post it on here. My exams are nearly over, two more weeks and then I have summer so I promise to update soon!x


End file.
